Computer users may request access to files or other electronic information from remote computer devices. For example, a user on a laptop computer connected to the Internet via a wireless connection may request a file located on a server that is also connected to the Internet. Providing a file or electronic information to a remote device introduces several security concerns. First, the files or electronic information may be intercepted during transmission. Even if the files and electronic information are encrypted, there are risks that an interceptor will be able to decrypt the encrypted files or information. Second, after transmission, the requested file or electronic information may be stored on the user's remote client device. If the remote client device is lost, stolen, or operated by a user who should not have access to the file or electronic information, there are risks of unauthorized access. Conventional methods address these issues separately. For example, some conventional applications provide encryption for transmission and others provide encryption for storage.